Silver halide photographic materials indicate variations in photographic sensitivity with changes in temperature on exposure, or printing temperature dependency, which is one problem in using. An improvement in fluctuations of photographic sensitivity during storage has also hitherto been desired.
Previously, as to compounds similar to those represented by formula (I) of the present invention described hereinafter, the use thereof as precursors has been disclosed in JP-A-61-196240 (the term "JP-A" as used herein means an "unexamined published Japanese patent application"), the use thereof as ultraviolet absorbers in European Patent 40,583, the use thereof as color sensitizers in U.S. Pat. No. 3,615,533, the use thereof as stabilizers in U.S. Pat. No. 3,549,371, and the use thereof as supersensitizers for 2'-cyanine and oxacarbocyanine in U.S. Pat. No. 2,423,710. It has not been known at all, however, that hydrazones having the specified structure used in the present invention improve exposure temperature dependency of silver halide photographic materials spectrally sensitized with spectrally sensitizing dyes having the specified structure in the present invention, and that they improve storage stability.